


Luka doesn't Dance

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Luka gets hired to play at a school dance; Adrien is determined to keep him from being a wallflower.





	Luka doesn't Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> For the wonderfully talented AkiraAriez based off of this TikTok here: 
> 
> http://vm.tiktok.com/2PDNJe/
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka had been part of the live band - that was the whole reason he was here; a paying gig. But now they’d switched over to letting Nino DJ and Luka was getting a well-earned break. Punch in hand he’s exhaling softly raking his fingers through his hair. He knew this was a bad idea but the money was good - like good and Luka could always use spare cash to tuck away. 

The reason it was a bad idea was because he hated dressing up and he’d spent most of his night watching Adrien. Granted, he was subtle about it but that didn’t help anything. Adrien… there’s something about him that Luka can’t ignore even if he’s pretty sure Adrien wouldn’t see Luka the way the musician sees him. 

He wasn’t the only one watching Adrien. There were cameras and press - it was frankly kind of gross. Couldn’t the guy ever get a break? Adrien was supposed to be enjoying the dance with his friends - not fending off the press. Thankfully, they’d mostly left aside from a few stragglers so now the blond was getting to mingle and dance with his friends.

Luka closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind him. He doesn’t want to sit and he’s staying as far from the tables and dance floor as he can. He just kind of wants to stay on the fringes - he only knows a small handful of people here and he’s beyond his social limit. He also felt a bit ridiculous; dressed like this - he was underdressed and boy did he know it. In a room of fancy dresses and suits… he stood out. Even if he had picked his clothes with care, donned a waistcoat, and traded his sneakers for a pair of black leather Barkleys. He stood out for good or ill.

But the thing with standing out means it makes you oh so easy to find. He shouldn’t have been surprised to hear a laugh; familiar and warm as Adrien approached him. Luka’s eyes opened to the sight of Adrien dressed in a perfectly pressed tailor-made Gabriel brand suit - colors carefully picked, his hair styled just right - but the most breathtaking part of it all was that big sunny smile that reached those spring green eyes making them sparkle with joy with just a dash of mischief.

“I was wondering where you got to. Come on.” Adrien murmured as he reached out to take Luka’s empty punch glass setting it aside before taking his hand and starting to tug him seemingly toward a table. “You can’t just be a wallflower and performer all night.” 

Luka laughed following after him. “I beg to differ. I was hired to be here. I’m not a guest.” Blue eyes are blinking as the bypass table after table. Confusion darkened them and he’s tilting his head. “Uh, not to be that guy but where are we going?”

“Well, consider yourself invited. You’re my plus one now.” Adrien glanced over his shoulder with a smile. “Dance floor. Come dance with me, Luka.” 

Luka stopped, planting his feet. “Hahaha, No.” He’s shaking his head, eyes widening. “Sorry but I don’t dance.” 

Adrien blinked and turned to watch him. “What? Are you serious? You can ice skate with full lifts but you ‘don’t dance’?” At Luka’s nod, Adrien’s eyes narrowed at him, incredulous. “Are you lying right now? Is this an ‘I won’t dance’ rather than ‘I don’t’?”

“Dance just isn’t my thing.” Luka supplied trying to explain without actually explaining. No way in hell is he gonna do this. Not a chance.

“Can’t, won’t, or don’t? Have you ever even tried?” Adrien presses, the words low. 

“All three.” Considering they’re playing slow songs right now he literally can’t unless Adrien wants some arms around the waist lazy, kindergarten grade swaying from foot to foot shuffle - Can’t. Won’t - because there’re people here and Adrien shouldn’t be seen dancing with Him of all people. Doesn’t for all those reasons and a few more. 

“If you can hear, feel and play music like you do - it's all the same thing. There’s literally no reason for you not to dance. I know you can. One dance, Luka. That’s all I’m asking for.” 

Fuck. Just fuck. Adrien looking at him so earnest and hopeful… 

“One dance. You lead. One song.” 

“Deal!” 

And the smile he gets is enough to make it worth it. 

"Ok, so put your hand here. And mine goes there and we'll hold hands like this… That's good you're going to great, Luka!"

If they end up dancing the rest of the night? Well, songs do have a tendency of blending and blurring together, don’t they?


End file.
